In a typical offshore drilling operation, a platform jacket or structure with any desired number of legs such as by way of example only, 4, 6, 8, 16, etc. is fabricated in a shipyard to form a structure and the structure is towed to an offshore location by a transport barge. At the location, the jacket is launched and set on the bottom by flooding the jacket legs thereby sinking the jacket to the marine floor. Once set, foundation piles are then driven through the jacket legs in order to stabilize the structure and grouting is placed between the longitudinally extending jacket leg and pile extending there-through. The lower deck section is then set on top of the submerged structure, followed by the upper deck section, if one is desired. Such jackets are usually constructed of steel with legs of about 52 inches in diameter. As a result, the structure is of massive weight with massive surface areas of legs exposed to tide, wind, wave and current. Hence, the practicality of effective environmental stability of such structure may be reduced resulting in possible serious damage to the platform due to wind or wave action as well as damage due to the transport barges and tenders which bump the structure while coming alongside and docking thereto. Hence, a jacket of substantially less weight and with a reduced amount of exposed surface area which is subject to the tremendous forces of wind, wave, tides and current, conditions inherent in offshore operations, is sorely in need, Previous attempts to improve stability of such jackets has heretofore been futile due to the conditions in which such units are put into operation.